MPRD (Imperial Red)
by The Bandit Named Outlaw
Summary: Miles 'Tails' Prower is the adopted son of Ozpin after the destruction of his village. Trained by the best to be the best. However, something in his blood seems to get in the way. It's not being a leader, nor is it being the crush of a few girls. What could it be, and why is he trying to hide it?
1. Season 1 Episode 1: Miles Prower

Season 1 Episode 1: Miles Prower

Akira-Meztil was a nearly completely destoryed village in the Continent of Mobius. Mobius was home to Sentinel, one of six kindoms of Remnant. It was nearly a ghost town as all that was left were the litered bodies of grimm slowly disintegrating into smoke, destroyed buildings, and the bodies of the now former villagers.

The reason it wasn't a complete ghost town was because two people were in the village.

The first one was a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. Interestingly, her also has black eyebrows, suggesting that he may have had black hair when he was younger.

He wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. In addition to his cane, his other frequent accessory is a mug bearing the Beacon Academy emblem, from which he drinks hot cocoa.

The other was also a man, but this one; graying black, spiky hair, red eyes, and slight stubble along his jawline. With a red, tattered cloak, he wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes.

He also wore a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right fourth finger, and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant.

These two were known as Ozpin (the one wielding the cane) and Qrow Branwen.

"Poor villagers, they didn't stand a chance for what came." Qrow commented. They walked through the village in search of what it was that caused it.

"You think Salem was behind this Oz?" Qrow asked.

"Believe me, I have my suspicions, but this seems a bit too sudden to any of Salem's doing. We should look around, see if we can find out what caused this." Ozpin replied.

"Sounds like a plan Oz, I'll check East of the village." Qrow suggested. Ozpin nods as Qrow walked off. That's when Ozpin heard something.

He listens closer in order to get an accurate visualization on what he heard.

It was the sounds of muffled crying from a small child he heard, as if the child was trying to hide the tears, but it was just too much for the kid to handle. Needless to say, Ozpin followed the sound.

He follows the sound and managed to find a small yellow furred Anthropamorphic kitsune. His back was against the wall, and hugging his knees. Crying into them.

Anthros lived on Remnant along with humans as well as the faunus, and faunus-duri, so that wasn't a strange sight. What was a strange sight, however, was the two tails the fox possessed. Even stranger was the Alpha Beowolf sitting in front of the kitsune. Not attacking.

"Hmm..." Ozpin said. He takes two steps forward. The beowolf looked at him, but not in a menacing way. It looked curious if anything. The beowolf did nothing. It stood there and observed Ozpin, trying to decypher whether or not he was a threat. Ozpin observed the Beowolf as well.

It was a very rare alpha beowolf. Unlike any other Beowolves that Ozpin had seen, this one didn't have a white mask, nor did they lack one. Instead, this one had a black mask. It would've hard to distinguish that from its fur if it weren't for the red markings on said mask. It's eyes were also strange. The eyes had black scleras, red eyes and black pupils. Despite how different they looked, the eyes were almost human.

Ozpin then tries to walk towards the kitsune, only to hear the Beowolf growl. Ozpin turns around to see the Beowolf baring its teeth. It seemed to want to protect the young fox.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt him." Ozpin said. The beowolf seemed to understand. It stopped growling and baring his teeth, but kept a cautious eye on Ozpin. Ozpin walks toward the sniffling fox and kneels down to the fox's height. On cue, the kitsune looks up. He had hair going over his left eye, making that eye impossible to be seen. His right eye was visible, and was a noticible baby blue color.

"Are you alright?" Ozpin asked. The kitsune nodded. Ozpin then notice the left side of the kitsune's face had blood running down it. The blood ran down from underneath his hair. Ozpin reached toward his face.

"No!" The kitsune exclaimed, stopping Ozpin's hands with his own. The kitsune panted heavily.

"P-please." He said lowering his hands "Please don't move my hair."

"Why not?" Ozpin asked, compassionatly.

"Because *sniffle*.. because my parent's told me to keep my left eye hidden." The kitsune said as he hugged his knees again. Still looking at Ozpin.

"So please. Don't move my hair." The kitsune asked. Ozpin wanted to ask why the kitsune was instructed to keep his eye hidden. But at the moment, the kitsune was suffering. He had already been through a lot. So he did something he didn't think he'd do.

He hugged the young fox. The kitsune had no idea what was going on, nor did he know how to respond. He had a wave of emotions going through him. Feeling scared, and terrified, yet safe and secured. The fox hugs back and let his tears fall. But not from sadness, but from relief.

"You are a very brave fox. Do you know that?" Ozpin asked. He didn't get a response, but the young kitsune had too many tears falling down his face to respond.

"What is your name?" Ozpin asked.

"*sniff* M-Miles. But everyone calls me Tails." The fox answered.

"It's okay Miles. Everything's gonna be okay." Ozpin said rubbing up and down Tails's back.

"I'm scared." Tails admitted as he tightened the hug.

"I know, and it's okay to be." Ozpin said. He slowly releases the hug as Tails's crying reduced and places a hand on Tails's shoulder.

"How old are you?" Ozpin asked.

"F-four." Tails answered. Ozpin was a little surprised with the answer. It didn't sit right with what the young fox has went through.

"You are a very brave four year old. I don't think I could've done the same if I was your age." Ozpin said. That's when Ozpin noticed something. He never asked about Tails's parents.

"Do you know where your parents are?" Ozpin asked. Tails's ears tilted back a little. Ozpin quickly puts two and two together.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ozpin apologized. "Do you have anyone who can take care of you?"

Tails shook his head. Ozpin felt a large wave of guilt hit him. Here stood, a young four year old fox, deprived of a family. Deprived of a home. Deprived of everything.

He wasn't gonna let that continue. Tails had suffered enough. So Ozpin had a life-changing question to ask him. And he looked Tails in the eyes as he did it.

"Do... do you want to come with me? To my home?" Ozpin asked. Tails looked up in surprise, unable to believe what he just heard. Was this man offering him a chance of a good home? A chance to a good family? Why?

"Wha-what do you mean?"

Ozpin gave a small smile before speaking yet again, "Do you want to come with me? Do you want to be my son?"

Tails's eyes began to tear up again. With tears of joy rather than sadness. He nods, before looking at the black masked beowolf.

"What about Rojas? Can he come too?" Tails asked. Ozpin was a little surprised at the fact that a grimm had a name. But it was clear this was not a normal grimm. This was Tails's companion.

Ozpin gave a smile and nodded.

The three proceeded to walk out of the village. As they did a candle in one of the houses burned the last of the wax, before the flame finally burns out.

His life had only got better and better as the years progressed. From his father, he was taught about the world around him. Thanks to Ozpin, and his fast learning ability, Tails's knowledge easily surpassed those his age.

Ozpin wasn't the only one who took care of him. The headmasters of Beacon saw him as family too, and they treated him as such.

Glynda Goodwitch was basically Tails's Mother. She was a kind soul that took care of him over the years. She taught him how to cook, sew, bake and how to read. She also gave him the oh-so embarrassing nickname, 'Little goo-goo'. He hated that nickname with a passion whenever in public, but behind closed doors, he loved that name.

Professor Port was whom he saw as one of two uncle figures in his life. He taught Tails about the different types of Grimm and their weaknesses as well. He would also attempt to 'entertain' Tails with his stories as a young hunter. Tails actually has him to thank, because it granted him the rare ability to sleep and listen at the same time. This was largely do to Port asking him questions halfway through the story, and upon realizing Tails wasn't listening, he'd start over.

Doctor Oobleck was Tails's favorite uncle, despite there only being two in his life. Oobleck was Tails's history teacher, taught him about the Great War, the Faunus war, and the rise of the kingdoms. Oobleck was even given the nickname Uncle Barty.

It was all of this that inspired Tails to become a hunter. So that's what he trained to be.

*12 years later*

Tails was on a bullhead heading to Beacon Academy. He was allowed an entry one year early because of his skill and intelligence. It would've been a two year early entry, but Tails was too nervous to start at fifteen.

Tails grew a lot over the years, as did his hair. Tails currently stood at 6'2" at the top of the head. To the top of the ear he was 6'7", which naturally made him good at hearing.

His hair still covered his left eye, but his hair style was different than when he was little. On the right side of his face, he sported hair fringes. He had hair spikes at the back of his head and underneath the spikes was a low ponytail that went down to his waist. The ponytail was also nearly wider than him.

He wore a red and black two-tone partial zip up jacket with one side of the collar popped up and the other side down. His sleeves were short, but his arms were covered by rere braces and vambraces that covered most of his arms. The exceptions being his hands and elbow area. He had a pair of black track pants and a pair of black metallic boots. Under the right side of his jacket was a sash that went down to the to top of his knee. The sash was red with black lined edges. On the sash was a black inked fox yin yang symbol.

On his back was a large single edged sword.

Rojas was also on the Bullhead. The black masked beowolf had to suffer the displeasure of being on a leash and having a muzzle on his mouth. Those were there to make sure the other students didn't attack him.

Rojas, being a grimm, couldn't talk like humans, anthros, faunuses and faunus-duri can, so he communicated via wolf growls, grunts, yips, and howls. Tails, being his owner (Though they prefer the term companion rather than pet), was able to understand him.

"(Are we there yet? I hate wearing this thing.)" Rojas growled out.

"You know the rules Rojas. If it were up to me, you wouldn't be in all that, but Ozpin doesn't want students attacking you and neither do I." Tails said.

"(This thing is so itchy!)" Rojas whimpers out.

"I'll take them off when this thing lands. At least pretend to enjoy the ride. Just let us sit back, relax-" Tails then hears a retching sound, as if someone was throwing up.

"Someone suffering from motion sickness over there?" Tails asked.

"(Or he's just a wimp afraid of heights.)" Rojas grunts.

"Motion sickness is more common problem than Acrophobia is." Tails pointed out. Rojas rolled his eyes.

"Eww, Yang you've got some on your shoe!" A young voiced female said.

"Gross! Gross! Gross! Gross! Gross!" a slightly older female voice said.

"No get away from me!" The younger voice exclaimed.

"(This is gonna be an interesting year.)" Rojas said.

"You think?" Tails said.

 **End of the chapter! This was hard to write. This is my first fanfiction. Leave me some faves and Reviews.**

 **Now before I continue allow me to clear up some confusion on Tails's hair.**

 **Tails's hair is a ponytailed version of Jin Kazama's hair. It's the same design, just underneath where the spiked hair is, is the scrunchy that holds the ponytail.**

 **Also, since I'm in love with a red and black version of Mercury Black's appearance, I gave Tails that design.**

 **Also, this will be the only drama and hurt/comfort portion, thus why those aren't the categories.**

 **And I based Tails's sword off of Dante's briefcase.**

 **Also this is gonna be a Tails x Harem, Ren x Harem and Jaune x Weiss.**

 **Why Jaune x Weiss? Not enough fanfictions on those.**

 **Why Ren x Harem? Not enough of those.**

 **Why Tails x Harem? Cause why not?**

 **See ya next chapter! Peace.**


	2. Season 1 Episode 2: Shining Beacon

After the plane had descended, a blonde haired male rushed to the nearest trash can and emptied out whatever he ate. Tails made his way over to the grass area and proceeded to unscrew the bolts on the muzzle.

"So, finally here at Beacon Academy, and one step closer to becoming a hunter. I gotta say, I'm a little nervous about being here." Tails said.

"(Why?)" Rojas asked. "(You were the top student in Master Xiao-Hong's class and you recieved training from the professors here. Heck, we were fighting along side them since you were 11. Not to mention your lessons with the Dusty Old Crow.)" Rojas said, referring to Qrow Branwen. Qrow was another teacher of Tails. The one who taught him how to use that Single edged sword that was on his back, as well as a scythe.

"Not that kind of nervous. The excited kind of nervous." Tails said. He was halfway done with unscrewing the muzzle.

"(Oh.)" Rojas replied. Tails unscrews the other screws and takes off the muzzle. Rojas then trails his red eyes to the leash.

"(What about the leash?)" Rojas growled out.

"The leash stays on. It'll be a safety precaution." Tails said. Rojas began to whimper a little.

"(You know I won't hurt anyone unless you told me to.)" Rojas whimpered.

"I know, but I'd like to make sure no one attempts to take your life. The students here aren't exactly educated on you being my companion." Tails explained. Rojas whimpered and nudged Tails with his head.

"(Please?)"

"Sorry Rojas, but safety first. I'll take it off when we get settled in okay?"

"(Okay.)" Rojas whimpers. An explosion goes off and startles the two.

"(What was that?)"

"Let's find out." Tails said. He grabbed hold of Rojas's leash and lead him towards the explosion.

Upon arriving to the scene where they heard the explosion, they see a girl lying on the ground with a look of disbelief.

Tails looked around to see if anyone was around. No one was around, so Tails began to wonder what exactly caused it. Regardless, this girl was obviously upset.

"Welcome to Beacon..." The girl said. She continued to lay there until Tails's shadow casted over her. She opens her eyes to see the twin tailed fox offering his hand. Her eyes widened a little. Signaling that this was the first act of kindness since she was here.

"I'm Tails." Tails introduced as the girl sat up.

The girl smiles, causing Tails to notice her silver eyes for a brief second before she took his hand. As Ruby stood up she looked at Tails and was left in an awkward silence with him before making the poor attempt to start a conversation. "So... You like red?"

The two began to walk after that terrible attempt at starting a conversation.

"So, a 10 foot beowolf with a black mask that I'm currently leading with a leash, and you ask me on my personal taste? I'm flattered." Tails said, adding a teasing smile.

"Gah!" Ruby's cheels turned the same color as her hood. "Hey, I'm not good at talking to people... or Anthros."

"That's okay, I'm a bit of the anti social type myself."

"I'll have you know that _I_ happen to be plenty socialist." Ruby pouted.

"Social." Tails corrected.

"What are you, the grammer police?"

"Detective Dictionary at your service." Tails joked. Ruby giggled a little at that. The giggle drove a question in to his brain that would bug him until the end of time unless he asked.

"Hey, Ruby?"

"Hmm." She asked with a smile.

"How old are you?" Tails asked. Ruby was a little taken back at the question, but only for half a second.

"I'm Fifthteen." She giggles nervously. "I guess I don't pass off as a seventeen year old do I?"

"I'm not seventeen either Ruby, so you're not alone."

"You're not?" Ruby asked. She was competely thrown off by the statement, considering the twin tailed fox's height. He was literally a foot and an inch taller than her, and that was minus the 5 inch tall ears. Then a question drilled its way into her head.

"Older or Younger?" She asked.

"Younger, sixteen."

"Whoa. You must be a skillful fighter." Ruby complimented.

"As are you. Ozpin doesn't just let anyone in to his academy two years early."

"Thanks." Ruby once again blushes at the compliment. Before another silence hits them.

"So... I've got this thing." Ruby said pulling out a scythe. She spun it a little as if to show off a bit before stabbing it into the ground. "This is Cresent Rose."

"Impressive Scythe, and it suits you. I'm guessing you made it yourself?"

"Yep, designed by yours truly, with blood, sweat, and crumbs." Ruby said as she hugged her weapon.

"Crumbs?"

"Yea. I ate a lot of cookies while I was building this." Ruby admitted. "I'm still finding crumbs in or on this thing."

"(She's a strange one.)" Rojas grunted as Tails snickered.

"So what do you got?" Ruby asked in an attempt to get off of the crumb topic.

Tails pulled his pants legs up revealing his metallic boots.

"These are the Blood Eclipse. They can fire normal bullets, or I can infuse them with dust for an extra punch." Tails said as he released his pants legs. Then he grabbed the handle of his sword and took it off his back. He spun it a few times before settling it in his left hand.

"And this is Dusty Crow."

"(Dumb name.)" Rojas said.

"Not a dumb name Rojas." Tails replied before realizing how dumb he looked talking to his beowolf companion. "Anyway, this is my secondary weapon that I use when I wanna go easy on someone. _And_ as if that wasn't enough, I can transform this weapon into any weapon I'd like."

"That's sooo awesome!" Ruby said as her eyes shined on Tails's sword. Tails puts the sword back on his back.

"You've got three weapons!" Ruby squealed.

"I wasn't aware." Tails chuckled causing Ruby's face to turn red again.

"Sorry, I'm just really into weapons." Ruby admitted.

"I think you're gonna do great here." Tails said with a smile.

"Really?" Ruby asked. She was answered with a nod. "Thank you." Her cheeks began to turn a deep shade of red. She had not only met an awesome fox, but she met one that believes she'll do great here.

She stopped for a moment and looked at Tails's face. The hair that went over his eye gave her a mysterious vibe, but a good kind of mysterious. The kind Ruby found attractive. Especially Tails's baby blue eye. This antropomorphic fox was a looker. A good looker.

"Ruby?" Tails called, snapping Ruby out of her daze.

"Huh?! What?! Where?! Who?!"

"You stopped. The Courtyard. Tails." Tails listed.

"Oh." She said, flushing in embarrassment.

"I was unintentionally following you, but the entrance is this way. Come on." Tails said, adding a friendly, yet sheepish smile. Ruby quickly joins him. As the walked, one more question found its way into his brain.

"Ruby?"

"Hmm?"

"Was that you who caused the explosion?"

After an awkward silence, all Ruby could do was nervously chuckle.

"Welp, that answers that. Come on Crater-Face." Tails teased.

"Hey!" Ruby exclaimed.

 **And that ends the chapter.**

**Rate, Review, and Favorite. You won't regret it. Until next time.**

 **Also, what do you think Tails is hiding under his hair. Maybe the previous chapter could give a clue? Hmm? Write your theories in either the review or pm me. You might be correct.**

 **Peace out!**


	3. Season 1 Episode 3: Shining Beacon pt 2

Season 1 Episode 3: Shining Beacon part 2

Tails lead Ruby and Rojas into the entrance of the school. Ruby was grateful that Tails knew the way, but she was suspicious as to how. It was as if Tails was here before. However, she was too busy looking for something, or someone. Before Tails could ask, a female's voice was heard.

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" A blonde haired girl waved from the crowd. Ruby was about to run to her, but stopped and turned to Tails.

"Oh, hey, I gotta go, I'll see you after the ceremony." She said as she ran off. Tails smirked as she did.

"Well, there goes one nice, quirky girl to talk to. I wonder where I can find another one." Tails said walking past a red haired girl, who seemed to be interested in what he said. However, Tails ended up being bumped by a blond haired male. The blonde ended up falling on his rear.

"Sorry." The blonde said as Tails offered his hand.

"It's fine." Tails said as the blonde accepted his help. Tails then recognized him.

"Wait, aren't you the guy who throw up on the plane?" He asked. The blonde boy sighed.

[hr]

Ruby makes it to her blonde haired sister, Yang.

"So, how's my baby sister's first day going?" Yang asked.

"Well, thanks to the guy I met, it's slowly starting to get better considering I exploded." Ruby said before realizing what she said.

"Yikes, meltdown already?"

"No, I _literally_ exploded a hole in front of the school! There was fire, and I think some ice?" Ruby exclaimed. Yang smiles broadly.

"Are you being sarcastic?" She asked.

"No I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me! I mean, I later met this guy who was really cool, awesome and nice, but I really wish that mean girl would stop being so mean!" Ruby explained in one breath, unaware of the white ponytailed wearing a white combat skirt and matching combat boots. This girl was named Weiss Schnee.

[hr]

Tails was having a conversation with the blonde haired boy, named Jaune Arc. The boy wore a black hoodie , a white armored chestplate, two shoulderpads, a pair of blue pants, two shoulder pads, brown fingerless gloves, and sheathed sword on his left side. Rojas stood over them.

"Look, Jaune. I know how big of a problem motion sickness happens to be, but I'm just saying, you may wanna get used to being called Vomit Boy." Tails said. The two had introduced each other minutes ago.

"I haven't even been here ten minutes and I've already got an unwanted reputation." Jaune said lowering his head in shame.

" **You!** " A female's voice said.

"Oh no it's happening again!" Tails heard Ruby's voice shout.

"Ruby?" Tails asked, looking in the direction of the voice to see Ruby, who had jumped into her sister's arms.

"Who's Ruby?" Jaune asked. Tails pointed at the silver eyed reaper.

"The one in the blonde girls arms. She's the one who blew the hole in the front of the school." Tails explained.

"That really happened? I thought you were being sarcastic." Jaune said.

"How exactly would that be mistaken for sarcasm?" Tails asked.

"I don't know, it's just how you said it." Jaune said.

[hr]

"You're lucky we didn't get blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Oh my god you really exploded." Yang commented.

"It was an accident." Ruby said as she got down from her sister's arms. "It was an accident!"

Weiss then holds up a pamphlet that read Dust for Dummies.

"What's this?" Ruby asked.

"The Schnee dust company is not-" 

As Weiss explained Dust to Ruby, Tails folded his arms in disapproval of how Weiss was currently treating Ruby. He also couldn't help but notice that Weiss' voice was getting higher pitched with every word he spoke.

"Ice queen." Tails muttered.

"Do you really wanna start making things up to me?" Weiss asked Ruby.

"Absolutely?" Ruby said. Still confused.

"Read this and don't ever talk to me again." Weiss said.

"(She seems nice.)" Rojas grunted. Tails looked back at him with an unamused look.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that you meant that as sarcasm." Tails said.

"(How could that not be sarcasm? She's acting like a total ice queen.)" Rojas said.

"Hard to tell with you." Tails said. Jaune looked at Tails with a confused look on his face.

"You can understand him?" Jaune asked.

"Yea and we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys. Would you prefer tall, blonde and scraggly, or hunky, ponytailed, emo fox over there." Weiss asked sarcastically as she pointed at the two new friends. The fox and the blonde pick up one the mention. One much less happy than the other.

"Did she-" Tails looked at Rojas behind him.

"Did she just call me an emo?" Tails asked.

"(Yep. Want me to eat her?)" Rojas asked.

"Not yet." Tails said glaring at Weiss.

Ruby looked at the two Weiss was talking about. When she saw Tails, her cheeks turned red.

"Wow, really?" She said excitedly. "Because I would like to talk about-"

"No." Weiss interrupted with a glare. Microphone feedback gained everyone's attention. They all look at the stage to see Ozpin readying a microphone, with Glynda Goodwitch standing next to him.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin said. He then makes eye contact with his son in the crowd. Who gave a brief smile. Glynda steps up as Ozpin leaves.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Glynda said. She looks at Tails as well, and smiled for a brief second before following after Ozpin.

"He seemed kind of... off." Yang commented.

"(Like he wasn't even there? Been there Blondie. But it changes when you live with him.)" Rojas commented.

"You know they can't understand you, right?" Tails said. He then noticed that Jaune was no longer next to him. Instead, he was making his why to the girls. More specifically, the white haired heiress that referred to him as cute.

"I'm a natural blonde you know." Jaune said. Tails, Weiss, and even Rojas facepalmed at the attempt.

[hr]

It was nightfall and the students were splayed out in sleeping bags. Tails was in the bathroom, finishing his change of clothes into his sleepwear. He still wore his metallic boots, which went all they way up to the knee, and his rere and vambraces. However, he had one a pair of sleeping shorts and lacked a shirt. His fur covered most of his muscles, but he was still noticably muscular with a low body fat percentage. He made sure to keep his eye covered before walking out. As he walked out he accidently bumps into someone. Knocking him to the ground

"Whoops, sorry about that." Tails said as he looked at who he knocked to the ground. He sees a dark-brown skinned male with bright red eyes. Tails hold his hand out. To which the male accepted. As the boy stood up, Tails observed him. First off, he wasn't a human. He was a faunus-duri, possessing both wolf ears and a wolf tail. He also had black cornrow dreadlocks styled into a short ponytail.

"No problem." The boy replied. "The name's Kyran."

"Tails." Tails introduced as he shook the hand that was already grasped.

[hr]

Ruby was in her pajamas and with a sleeping mask around her head. She was trying to get her mind off of the ice queen, a.k.a Weiss, who was mean to her earlier. But that came at a cost. Instead, she started thinking about... him.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang said as he crashed next to Ruby, which startled her.

"Y-yang! Don't scare me like that." Ruby said.

"Sorry sis." Yang chuckled as she playfully stuck out her tongue. Then she plastered a sly smile on her face.

"Soooooo, what's his name?" She asked. Ruby's cheeks redden immediately.

"W-what are you talking about?" Ruby asked.

"The guy who's got your cheeks all red. Come on, what's his name?" Yang said. Ruby avoided eye contact with her sister as she confessed.

"His name's Tails." She said softly. Yang raised an eyebrow.

"That's a bit of a strange name. What's he like?" Yang asked.

"He's awesome, nice and funny. He said he thinks I'll do good here. And I swear his weapons are the coolest things I've ever seen." Ruby said, trying not to squeal and disturb the other students.

"Aww, sounds like my sister has a little crush~! So who's neck am I snapping?" Yang teased.

"Yang!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I'm kidding. But what does he look like? Is he cute?" Yang asked. Ruby looked around for him and saw that he was sitting in front of a sleeping Rojas whilst reading a book next to a lantern.

"Well, there he is. You can look for yourself." Ruby said pointing to Tails. Yang turned her head to where Ruby pointed.

"The name Tails doesn't seem so strange now." Yang joked. Both she and Ruby laughed. Thats when her eyes locked on to a male teenager with long hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back and a magenta streak on the left side of his hair, and eyes of the same color. He also wore white pajama pants.

Yang licked her lips as she saw him walk by.

"Well, hello handsome~" Yang said as the boy walked by. Ruby looked around to see what she was talking about.

[hr]

Tails was reading a book labeled, 'Art of War: Lucifer and Pure Blood.' However, he's readings were interrupted by a text.

He checks his scroll and sees a text from his father, Ozpin.

'I hope you're prepared for tomoroww.'

'Of course I am. I won't let you down dad.' Tails texted back.

'I'm so proud of you. Me, Glynda, Barty, and Port. I'm sure even Qrow would say it.'

With that, Tails smiled and put the scroll away. He goes back to his book to see a ponytailed teen walking towards you.

"Hey." The boy said. This left Tails a little confused, but decided not to be rude.

"Umm... Hi?" He said.

"I'm Ren." The teen introduced.

"Tails." Tails replied. A silence fell between them once again. Tails's eyes trailed back down to his book.

"What's your book about?" Ren asked. Tails looked back up at Ren, not expecting to be asked that question.

"Um... it's about the war between the Lucifer gene holders and the Angels of Purity." Tails said. "It's much more complex than that, but that's the simpliest I could put it.

"Lucifer gene holder?" Ren asked.

"A possessor of the Lucifer Gene. A dark power that fuses with the user's soul. Yet a power that is earned, not given, nor found. The Angels of Purity work the same way." Tails explained.

"Why are they fighting?" Ren asked.

"Misguidance." Tails simply said. Knowing that Ren was probably confused as to what he meant. "The two creators of the great power had different beliefs and couldn't compromise. One side believed in creativity, and freedom. The other believed in order. However, given the refusal to compromise, a war that lasted a millenium broke out. Proving that all that takes for a war to broke loose, and destroy the lives of innocent people, is a refusal to compromise, and a lot of misguidance." Tails explained.

"I'd like to read that book sometime." Ren said with a smile. Tails smirked back.

"I'll loan you this one when I'm done, but this is the seventh volume. The library has the six four." Tails said. Ren raised an eyebrow as Tails's eyes went back to the book.

"How would you know that?" Ren asked.

"OH NOT YOU AGAIN!" A duo of voices said. Tails closes the book and and places it next to him.

"We'd better get some sleep, initiation's tomorrow." Tails said.

"Alright, see ya." Ren said.

"She's a hazard to my health!" Weiss shouted before Tails turned off the lantern.

[hr]

 **Chapter 3 is done. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

 **It seems that Yang has taken an interest in Ren, as Ruby has done the same with Tails.**

 **This will be fun to write. Until next time.**


	4. Season 1 Episode 4: The First Step

Season 1 Episode 4: The First Step

"Wake up lazy bud!" An excited female voice said. Tails, being awake, heardthe voice and instinctively looked over there.

He looks up to see a short orange haired girl sitting in front of Ren. She dashes away as Ren sat up.

The girl wore a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces.

"It's morning! It's morning! It's morning! It's morning~!" The girl sang. Tails stands up and wakes up Rojas.

Rojas wakes up as Tails grabbed his leash and walks over towards them.

"Hey Ren, who's your friend?" Tails asked. The girl then dashes in front of him.

"Hi! I'm Nora!" She excitedly introduced.

"Hello Nora, I'm Tails. This here is Rojas. My loyal companion/my best friend." Tails introduced. Nora gasped.

"You have a grimm for a companion?! That's so cool! You know I've always wondered what it would be like to have a grimm for a companion. Maybe an ursa, or a nevermore. *Gasp* Maybe even a King Taijitsu!" Nora said in one breath. Tails chuckled as this actually reminded him of someone he knew.

"They're like taking care of any other pet, only you've gotta keep other people from killing him, and you need to make sure you've got enough room for him." Tails explained.

"He seems pretty well trained. Society will get used to him pretty quick." Ren said.

"Not to mention he's got the coolest mask and eyes! It's be easy to recognize him from the other grimm!" Nora said grabbing Rojas's and observing his mask.

"(She kind of acts like Sticks.)" Rojas said.

"She kind of does. Well anyway, good luck at initiation, we'll see you guys soon." Tails said.

"Thanks! You two...too?" Nora awkwardly said.

"Did I say that right?" She asked Ren."

"Sort of." Ren said as Tails walked out of the room.

(Later in the Locker Room)

Tails was putting his code in the locker he used to put his sword away, only for it to be an error. He had his normal clothes on.

"Ugh. Darn it dad, why do you do this to me?" Tails muttered to himself. During his younger days, Ozpin would change Tails's locker code, and apparently, Ozpin still enjoyed torturing the Twin tailed fox like this.

"This is gonna be the last time I put my sword in this locker, I swear." Tails said to himself .

" I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal! (gasps) A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?" Nora said to Ren, who had just pulled his weapon from his locker. Ren was now dressed in a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar.

"Nora?" He called.

Ren's weapons were two Smg pistols with sickle like daggers under the barrels.

"Yes Ren?" She asked. Ren sleeved sheathed his weapons.

"I don't think sloths make a lot of noise." Ren said.

"They actually make a high pitched noised as a form of a mating call." Tails said as he put in another failing code, much to his frustration.

"That is perfect!, no one will suspect we're working together!" Nora said as Ren closes his locker.

"Come on Nora, lets go." Ren said.

"But not together-together." Nora clarified as she skipped along side him. As he left, a certain blonde haired brawler was staring at his derrière as he walked away. Her wolf whistle didn't go unnoticed, but it did go unsolved, as no one knew it was her.

Tails tries another incorrect code.

"You know what." Tails started. He then punches the locker with enough force to send half his arm through it. He then grabs the inside of the locker and pryed the whole thing off and puts it aside.

He grabs his sword and places it on his back.

"Uh..." A voice said to his left. Tails looked over to see a silver and black haired male with deep blue eyes and a grey tiger tail. He had just witnessed Tails breaking the door.

"Sorry you had to see that." Tails said. The teenage male just shrugged.

The silver haired male had hair fringes in the front and mid-lenth hair in the back. He wore a white and silver jacket with a brown hood and rolled up black sleeves, open over a grey shirt with long, rolled up sleeves. A pair of sunglasses with mirror lenses hang from his collar. He also wore a pair of ripped black jeans, black shoes and black finger-less gloves.

"Hey, it happens." He said.

"Name's Tails." Tails said offering a handshake.

"Zilar." The teen introduced shaking Tails's hand. He then pulls out his weapons. Dual katanas, one black, the other Silver. Both had the symbols of tiger claws.

"Interesting weapon you've got there." Tails said. The tiger faunus smirked.

"Thanks, they were hand-me-downs from my father. Made a few modifications to it, made them sharper, gave them the ability to be infused with dust and what not. But it's nothing special." Zilar said.

"Nothing special, *pssh* Don't be so-"

"Ridiculous!" Jaune's voice said. Tails and Zilar peeked out to see Jaune looking around the room with a map in his hand. "There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high! Why does this have to happen today?" He complained. Tails walked away from his locker and made his way toward the door, before seeing the white haired ice quee who insulted him yesterday, talking to a girl with red hair that was in a waist-lenth ponytail. The red haired girl wore a top that consisted of two layers. The top layer was a light-brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns. It is quite stiff, maintaining its shape without support; this layer also has riveting or small, round embroidery on the sides, indicating heavy stitching. The bottom layer is a low bronze V-neck. She also wore an elastic, black, A-line miniskirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wore a red ankle-length drapery that wrapped around her skirt. She also had vivid green eyes.

Tails inhales and then exhaled. He needed to be polite. So he walks over them and resists any and all urges to snap Weiss in half.

"Good morning ladies. I'm just coming over to wish you luck at initiaton." Tails shot him an annoyed look, where as the red haired gave a warm smile.

"Thank you, and I wish you luck as well." She said.

"I'm sorry, but have we met?" Weiss asked, causing Tails to drop his smile for a split second before reforming.

"Briefly, but yes. I'm the um... *Clears throat* 'Hunky, Ponytailed, emo fox'." Tails said doing air quotes. Teeth gritting as he repeated those words. "As much as I am not happy with being called an emo, allow me to introduce myself. My name's Tails." He said holding out his hand to shake, to which Weiss accepts.

"Weiss Schnee." She introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Tails slowly lied to himself. He was gonna say something else, but Weiss spoke up again.

"Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the Schnee dust company? The largest Dust manufacuer Company in the world." Weiss informed. Tails's smile dropped.

"I create and manufacuer my own dust using Synthetic components that mimic and in most cases surpass the original. So if you're looking for recognition, you've got the wrong fox." Tails said. The red haired girl was impressed.

"You create an manufacuer your own dust? That's truly impressive!" The red haired girl said. Tails smirked.

"I'm glad you think so. Say, the teams are comprised of four students each. If you'd like hot stuff, I can reserve a spot for you on the winning team." Tails said, unaware that Ruby now looked distraught at Tails calling the girl, 'hot stuff', even though Tails only meant it as harmless flirting.

Weiss got in between the two.

"I'm sorry, Tails was it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Weiss asked.

"We have yet to introduce ourselves so-" Tails said.

" _This_ is Pyrrha Nikos." Weiss said.

"Hello!" The 6 foot spartan said waving.

"Pyrrha graduated at the top of her class in Sanctum." Weiss said. Tails could only raise an eyebrow, as he was both annoyed, and ignorant to Weiss had just said.

"Honestly, I never heard of Sanctum." Tails said. Weiss scoffed

"She won rhe Mistral Region Tournament four years in a row! A new record!" Weiss said.

"Impressive feat. Sadly, I've never been to any of those tournaments, nor have I been able to fight in them." Tails said. Weiss then began to shake her arms rapidly in anger.

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete;s Marshmallow Flakes Box!" Weiss angrily said.

"I normally stay away from cereal. I prefer a good ole grilled cheese sandwich in the morning." Tails said.

"Yea, and Cereal isn't that healthy anyway." Pyrrha said.

"So after hearing all of that, and being caught up on recent events, do you really think you are in a position to ask _her_ to be on your team?" Weiss asked.

"Yes I do." Tails said, shocking Weiss gave a shocked expression.

"Pyrrha, I apologize if I do not recognize you, but if you ask me I think I'm more in a position to ask you to be on my team than a certain ice queen attempting to tell me someone's out of my league." Tails said. Weiss went wide eyed.

"How dare you?!" Weiss said.

"I dare it like a game. See you at initiation." Tails said as he walked out of the room.

 _'I wish I had a pair of shade I could walk off with.'_ Tails thought as he walked off, knowing he won this round. Later an intercom comes on.

"Will all first year students report to Beacon cliff for initiation, again, will all first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately." Glynda's voice said. The other students walk out. Weiss was still stunned.

"See you later _Ice queen_." Ruby teased as she walked past her. Weiss could only growl in response.

[hr]

On Beacon Cliff, Tails, Rojas, and fourteen other students were standing on projectile platforms leading into the forest. In front of them were Ozpin and Glynda.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin started.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... **today**."

"What? Ohhh..." Ruby said in a fearful tone.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin said. Ruby groans with fear.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin said. Tails, who was standing in between Zilar and Rojas, heard glass break. But he saw no glass. He turns to Rojas.

"(You heard that glass to?)" He asked.

"Yep."

"WHAAAAT?" Ruby exclaimed. Tails understood now. He heard Ruby's sanity crash.

"See I told you." Nora said to Ren. Who was standing in between her and Yang.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you **will** die." Ozpin said. Tails simply cracked his knuckles with a smirk.

Jaune, whom was at the end of the all the platforms, and next to Ruby, didn't share his enthusiasm. He gave an audible gulp out of nervousness.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will reguard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin asked. Jaune raised his hand in an attempt to ask.

" **Good!** Now, take your positions." Ozpin said. The students took there positions and got ready. Jaune began nervously asking about how they were gonna land. Whilst this happened, Tails leaned forward and saw Ruby.

"Ruby!" Tails called. Ruby looks at him. Despite not seeing his other eye, she could tell he winked.

"Good luck!" He said as Zilar was launched. Tails prepared himself and with a 'YAHOO!' He was launched off.

Ruby's cheeks turned red again. She just shook her head and got ready to launch off.

As the launchers reached Jaune, he realized he was out of time and had to act quickly.

"So, what exactly is a landing strateg **YYYY**!" Jaune tried to say as he was launched into the forest. Ozpin simply takes a sip of his coffee.


	5. Season 1 Episode 5: The First Step pt 2

Season 1 Episode 5: The First Step part 2

As the students flew through the air, they all made sure to find a way to land, some flying farther than others. Well, most of them anyway.

Zilar used his katanas and lodge them into a tree stump, allowing him to stop.

Weiss spawns a glyph underneath herself to jump off of.

Ren uses his StormFlowers to spiral around the trunk of a large tree and hit the ground, brushing off his clothes before looking up to see Yang, blasting herself through the air with her shotgun gauntlets.

"Woohoo! *Blast* Yeah! *Blast* Alley-oop!" She shouts in excitement as she then blasted herself towards the trees, crashing through the leaves and ground rolling into a run.

"Nailed it." She said.

Tails takes the sword off of his back and transforms it into a circular shield and uses it to crash through three trees before rolling onto a large branch. Tails rolls to his feet, placing the shield onto his back, and places his hands above eyes as he looked around the area.

He sees Jaune still falling, with no way of finding a way to land on his own. Tails transforms his shield into a bow and pulls the line back. An ice arrow began to form. He aims and fires.

As Tails placed the bow on his back, it transformed back into Dusty Crow (Its original single edged sword form)

"He'll live... I hope." Tails said as he jumped off the branch.

"I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!" Jaune repeated. He lacked a landing strategy and had nothing to soften his fall. He just fell, hoping that fate would let him live.

Luckily for Jaune, fate wasn't done kicking him below the belt as something pierced his hood and something else collided with him.

He and the unknown something got stuck into a tree. He looks up to see an arrow made entirely out of ice slowly melting away, it was holding his hood and someone else's sleeve. A white sleeve.

"Wait, doesn't this sleeve belong to-" The arrow broke sending him and the unknown person to the ground. Jaune landed on top of the person that was lodged in the tree with him. He sees that he had landed on Weiss. He gives a nervous smile and gets off of her. He offers his hand, which Weiss relunctantly accepted.

"I guess where partners, Snow angel." He said. Weiss took a moment to process what she just heard.

[hr]

Ruby fires off a few rounds to slow her fall, and then she transforms it into its scythe form before hearing a loud scream.

"Huh?" Ruby said as she looked off into where she heard the sound, unaware of the tree she was flying directly into. She looks forward and sees nothing but the trunk of the tree she has headed into. She didn't have time to even scream before her face collided with the trunk of the tree.

"Ow." She said as she pulled her face away slowly slid down the tree. She wipes the bark off of her face and used her tongue to check for bark in her mouth. To which she did manage to find a few pieces.

"I'm glad Tails wasn't around to see that, I don't wanna be known as tree-face too." Ruby said.

[hr]

"Um..." Jaune said awkwardly as he saw Weiss falling to her knees. After hearing Weiss scream from realising who her partner was, he wanted to find away to make her feel better.

"It's okay." Jaune said as he rubbed her back.

"Everything's gonna be alri- OOF!" Jaune was interrupted with an elbow to the abdomen. Weiss then stands up and began to storm off.

"I'm sorry, but I do not believe this partnership would work out. Good day." She said as stormed off into the bushes, away from Jaune.

"But... But Snow Angel." Jaune said in dejection.

"And stop coming me that!" Weiss shouted. She got around ten feet away from the failed knight only to see a certain hammer wielder, riding on the back of an ursa.

"YEEEEHAAAW!" Nora shouted as she rode the ursa like a mechanical bull. For the first time in Weiss' life, she felt sorry for a Grimm. So she weighed her options.

"Flirty failed knight, or Hammer wielding psycho?" Weiss asked as she looked at her hands as if to actually weigh in options. She sighs and made her way back to Jaune.

"By no means does this make us friends." She said as she grabbed him by the hoodie and dragged him off.

"You came back!" Jaune said happily.

[hr]

Ruby successfully pulls out the last piece of bark out of her teeth before beginning to run.

"Okay, Gotta find Yang! Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang, gotta find... (shouting) Yang! Yaaaang! Oh, this is bad, this is really bad... What if I can't find her? What if someone finds her first? Well, there's always Tails. He's nice, he's funny. He would probably be awesome in a fight too. But he's probably already found someone else." Ruby said, as she imagined poorly drawn versions of herself and Tails. The poorly drawn version of Tails was talking to someone else as the poorly drawn version of her sadly walked away.

"What about Weiiiiii- nevermind." Ruby said. She then continued to think about.

"Well, the only ones I got to know are Weiss, Tails and Yang. I wonder if that girl with the bow would be willing to-" Before Ruby could finish, she bumped into someone and was knocked into the ground. She looks who she bumped into.

It was the boy Yang liked. He sure did like green.

He turned to look at who bumped into him to see the young reaper giving him a sheepish smile. They made eye contact and the boy (Ren) offered a hand.

"This is a strange way to meet a partner." Ren said. Ruby accepts his hand. Ren helps her to her feet.

"Thanks, um... " Ruby trailed as if to ask his name."

"Ren." He introduced.

"Ruby." She introduced.

"We'd better get a move on." Ren said.

"Right." Ruby said as she followed behind Ren. He seemed to know where he was going.

'Nora is not going to be happy with this.' Ren thought to himself. He then began to wonder what Nora's signal sounded like, and if he missed it. it wouldn't be good either way. 'She'll find a way to team up with me, that's for sure.'

[hr]

Tails was still walking through the forest. He knew where he was going, so he wasn't in a rush. Then, he stopped dead in his tracks, and his ears began to twitch. He picked up a sound and a smell. Both were hostiles.

"Sleuth of Ursai." Tails said as he turned around to see an Ursa major emerge from the bushes. The ursa roars.

[hr]

 **Done with the fifth chapter. The next chapter is going to be much longer, and will introduce the villians. The harems for the two ponytailed males will also begin in the next chapter, as well as the ones after.**

 **Like, fav, and review. Peace.**


End file.
